


I'm no fucking saint/ but at least I'll fucking sing about it

by greyj30



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Evil, Corruption, Dark Aang, Dark Katara (Avatar), Dark Sokka, Evil, Gen, Kyoshi Island, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, as a treat, katara bloodbends for evil purposes, sokka is evil and hot instead of himbo and hot, toph can have a little murder, villain au bc why not, wait can himbos be evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyj30/pseuds/greyj30
Summary: "I'm no fucking saintBut at least I'll fucking sing about itOh, the audacity!"- Caught Like a Fly by Falling in Reversean Evil!AU fic of Avatar: the Last Airbender where things went a little bit differently with the first Avatar, leading to a war-torn hellscape of a world with significant corruption arcs for most to all of the characters
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	I'm no fucking saint/ but at least I'll fucking sing about it

**Author's Note:**

> inspired entirely from faiebae's art on [insta](https://www.instagram.com/p/CGiM1FdgSB4/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)
> 
> this is tagged partly as LOK because it uses spirit lore from it 
> 
> here's a link to their [patreon](https://www.patreon.com/faiebae)! please check their art out it's perfect.

_Water. Earth. Fire. Air._

Since the beginning of the Avatar cycle when Vaatu bonded with Raava seconds before she merged with Wan, life has been war. The Avatar has been at war most of all, hosting two deadly nemeses who battle for control constantly. The Avatar is chaos incarnate, with this war between the spirits happening internally for their whole life. Some, _most,_ snap. 

Sometimes we have a chance for peace across the nations. It never lasts. It can’t. Vaatu always manages to tip the scales a little bit. Slowly over the centuries, he has been getting stronger. As the world devolves into hell, he prepares for the feast of a lifetime.

This eternal war has changed everyone, changed what could have been. The innocence of childhood is stolen the minute a baby leaves the womb. Children grow up into soldiers. Men and women die on the battlefield, nameless, graveless. 

Firelord Sozin and Avatar Roku grew up as friends, something so rare in this time. When Roku became recognized as the reincarnation of good and evil itself, all shunned him. For years, Roku wandered the world, entirely alone. He found that in those moments alone, he could channel Raava for short times, giving him some peace of mind from the other spirit who lived in his heart.

Eventually, Sozin invited Roku home, but not out of the good of his heart. He had plans to conquer every nation, starting with the Air Warriors to unite the world and end the eternal war. He expected to use Roku as a weapon, a device, to kill the Air Warriors first. Roku refused and killed him instead in a fatal duel, choosing to let himself die from his wounds as well in an attempt to end the cycle. It didn’t work.

This would have been at least a moral victory, but Sozin’s sister, the Firelord Myko, declared war on the Air Warriors as reparations for Sozin’s death twelve years later. Both Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom sent troops to help fight the Fire Nation, but it wouldn’t matter.

It was a sight to behold, the new twelve-year-old Avatar in the state controlled by Vaatu. According to the few surviving soldiers, he killed everyone in his path, Fire Nation troops, Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom supporting soldiers, and some unlucky Air Warriors alike. At twelve, he was a factor in his own culture’s annihilation in a bloody, brutal show of strength. Then suddenly he disappeared into the ocean, falling into a deep slumber which he hopefully will never be woken from.

A hundred years have passed since the new Avatar killed those soldiers, and the world is still chaos. I think it probably will be forever. Four years ago, my brother Zuko was challenged to an Agni Kai by our father. In another life perhaps, one where Zuko wasn’t already so hardened by the inherent evil of our world, he would have resisted or refused to fight him. Not in this life, not in this time. No one expected him to, but he killed our father in one shot before crowning himself Firelord in an impromptu coronation over the blackened and burned body. 

At thirteen, he took over the Fire Nation. At thirteen, he killed our father. At thirteen, his options and opportunities were endless. War ensued because of course it would. It always had, why would a child on the throne make any difference? Zuko learned as he ruled, and today at seventeen he reigns over the Fire Nation as an occasionally benevolent dictator. I am in place as his second in command, I am there to take the fall, I am there to take charge if necessary, I am behind every plot and plan and he receives all the glory. 

Zuko halted all major advances into the other nations, leaving them to fight their own issues. The Water Tribes has fought against itself many times, but more recently we’ve received word that the Southern Water Tribe has declared war upon its northern counterpart, with Chief Hakoda and his children leading the bloody path to independence. Across the Earth Kingdom, farmers and soldiers alike shiver in fear whenever the Blind Bandit makes her way into town, a twelve-year-old highwayman that had recently taken to murdering anyone who dares to challenge her. I have to say, I'm impressed.

A hundred years have passed since the Avatar was last seen. Some entertain the hope that the cycle is broken. I don’t. Every day, citizens pray that the Avatar will not come back, that he will stay hidden in the ocean until the end of time itself if we’re so lucky. It still remains to be seen.

The world continues on, in its own fragile way. Little did we know, the Avatar was beginning to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> this will not get updated for a while, just a heads up. I didn't plan on starting anything new but inspiration struck.
> 
> again, check out faiebae's art on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/CGiM1FdgSB4/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)
> 
> here's a link to their [patreon](https://www.patreon.com/faiebae)
> 
> comment your thoughts below and feel free to follow or message me on my [tumblr](https://greyj30.tumblr.com/) for more :)


End file.
